soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
|englishactor = Charles Martinet |species = Human |gender = Male |attire = Brown shoes, blue overalls, red cap with M sign, red shirt, and white gloves |food = Asian and Italian food |likes = Luigi(yonger brother and best friend) Princess Peach(love interest in main series) Yoshi(pet) Princess Daisy(love interest in Super Mario Land) super mushrooms spaghetti sports kart racing painting partying Sonic (friendly rival) Toad Link Mega Man Fox McCloud Kirby |dislikes = Bowser(his arch nemesis) poison mushrooms Wario (his enemy and rival) Waluigi(Luigi's enemy and rival) Koopa Kids (especially Bowser Jr., Bowser's youngest son and one of the most recurring antagonists in the Mario games) the Koopa Troop (Bowser's army) Donkey Kong (when he kidnaps Pauline) Dr. Eggman Sonic (during the 1990s) Pac-Man |skills = Jumping (and jump techniques), gyro jump, spin jump, stomping on enemies, running, spinning attack, Mario tornado, creating fire for projectiles, using fire-based attacks, feather/cape/metal cap/wing cap transformation, super strength, swimming, kart racing, Olympic events, fighting, sports, wall jumping (signature move), Mario Finale |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |hair color = Brown |ability type = All-Around }} Mario is the main protagonist of the Mario series and Nintendo's primary mascot of their games. Normally the hero, in the game series, Mario uses his legendary jump and combat abilities to defend the peaceful inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and the world from powerful and foul villains such as Bowser. While not adventuring, Mario participates in a variety of sporting events, parties and other fun activities with his younger twin brother Luigi and thousands of friends from his many adventures. Mario is by far the most famous and greatest Video-Game character. Even Sonic is no match for him. Mario has currently appeared in multiple crossover titles alongside his rival Sonic. In these games, he is voiced by Charles Martinet, who also voices Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Early Rivalry in the "No Hopers" Category]] Nintendo was once business rivals with Sega; this rivalry peaked during the 16-bit era (the era of the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis). As such, Nintendo and Sega often attempted to put each other down through their games. Examples include Sonic's appearance in Donkey Kong Country 2, to the left, and the blue hedgehog enemies of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island called "Harry Hedgehog". In the Sonic children's book, Secret Admirer, there is a sign outside Robotropolis that reads "No Nintendo Game Playing". In a commercial for the original Sonic the Hedgehog game, Bernita Stokes, President of H.A.G. (Humans Against Genesis), criticizes the game by saying, "Why can't he be more like that nice boy Mario?" while an animated Sonic is seen on the cover of the box mimicking her (probably hinting that Sonic always had some resentment towards Mario). Sonic then blows her a raspberry and runs out of the box and into the TV screen which makes her angry, calling him a little brat. Another commercial for the same game features a salesman at a video game store, trying to sell the then-newly released Super Nintendo Entertainment System with the Super Mario World video game to a customer at its launch price of $199.95. The game is shown alongside a Sega Genesis playing Sonic the Hedgehog, being sold for $149.99. The speedy action of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as Sega Genesis' lower price grab the customer's attention, and the customer decides to buy the Genesis and Sonic the Hedgehog game, disappointing the salesman, who desperately wanted him to buy the Super Nintendo and the Super Mario World game instead. Game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' ]] ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is the first official cross-over between the worlds two most popular video game characters. In this game, Mario comes as an all around character along with Luigi, Amy and Blaze. His emblem is the red trademark "M" that he has worn on his hat for so many years. Bio This persistent little plumber developed his skills chasing down a big ape. Now, he's taking his All-Around skills to the Olympic Games, where his running and jumping experience should come in more than handy in events like the high jump and hurdles. Stats Continued Rivalry Mario and Sonic are both the world's top video game heroes. They both seem to have a competitive relationship with each other since Sonic was created. Sonic appears to be Mario's friend instead of a complete rival, but they both have issues with ending conflict with each other (show in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games TV ads). Example: in the first TV spot, Sonic figures out that Mario gets intimidated by him making fun of him on TV. In the second TV spot, Mario tries wetting poor Sonic up with the hose, knowing that Sonic hates water. This still continues on in TV spots 3 through 6, but they still appear to be good friends, and this is shown in the commercial for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games where they give each other a high five. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Making his 3rd playable appearance in the Smash Bros. series, Mario is the lead character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is middle-weight and very well balanced having a good compromise between speed, agility and strength. Special Moves *'Standard' - Fireball :Mario shoots a bouncing fireball that disappears once it loses speed. Unlike Luigi's Fireball, Mario's one is affected by gravity and so it will bounce downwards to the ground. *'Side' - Cape :While using this move, Mario can reflect most projectiles and turn opponents around with a flick of the cape. *'Up' - Super Jump Punch :Mario performs a jump while attacking with his fist like an uppercut, serving as his recovery move. *'Down' - F.L.U.D.D. :When used, Mario begins to charge up water in his hose. When pressing the special move button (B button/1 button) again, Mario shoots out a blast of water which inflicts no damage but can push opponents off the edge or onto obstacles. This replaces the Star Spin back from Melee. *'Final Smash' - Mario Finale :Mario launches a great fiery blast. The blast spreads outwards vertically as it travels, so maximize the range and the potential to KO by taking a small hop before letting loose. Trophies Stickers Event Matches "Sonic and Mario" Event Brawl contains a co-op event match where players must control Sonic and Mario as they team up in Green Hill Zone to defeat two more Marios. This event is appropriately named "Sonic and Mario". Caption: "No problem! It's nothing at all! Only a race can decide the true victors! (KO two Marios)" "The FINAL, Final Battle" event In the 1 player event mode, there is a last event titled "The FINAL, Final Battle". In this event match, the player must defeat an over sized Mario, Sonic, and Solid Snake. This event takes place in the Final Destination stage. Caption: "It's the REAL final battle! (KO Snake, Sonic and Giant Mario.)" ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Mario returns, once again as an all around type character in the anticipated sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Being the third time they have met, Mario and Sonic seem to of built a friendship out of their rivalry. This is indicated by the game's opening cinematic which depicts Mario and Sonic coordinating with each other to thwart the plans of Dr. Eggman and Wario. Mario and Sonic also cooperate in the story mode of this game (Nintendo DS version only) where they work together to rescue the Snow Spirits from Eggman, Bowser and all their villainous associates. Stats ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario makes his fourth appearance alongside Sonic in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. For a third time, Mario is yet again an all-around character. His relationship has seem to grown more friendlier than the last 2 games, as they are seen atop Big Ben together, giving each other a high-5. Mario and Sonic once again cooperate in the story mode version (Nintendo 3DS version.) where they clear the colorful fog in all over London along with Luigi and Tails. Bio After Mario's many adventures, he is now taking his all-around skills to the London Olympic Games, where his jumping and running experience should come in more than handy in events like the 100m sprint and Pole Vault. Apperances in other media ''Sonic the Comic'' from Sonic the Comic.]] Sonic the Comic introduced the Marxio Brothers, characters that seem to be a combination of the Mario Bros. and the classic comedians, The Marx Brothers. ''Mario Kart Double Dash'' Bonus Disk In 2003, Mario Kart Double Dash was released for the Nintendo GameCube. In the US, if people were to pre-order this game they would receive a complimentary bonus disc which had demos and videos of then-upcoming GameCube games. One of the major draws of this disc was a 2 level playable demo of Sonic Heroes where players could control either Team Sonic or Team Dark. Also appearing on this disc were multiple mini games from Mario Party 5.http://sonicstadium.org/articles/decade-moment-the-mariokart-double-dash-demo-disc DiC Entertainment '' combo box set]] Both Mario and Sonic have had three cartoon series' produced by DiC. One major difference is that Mario's three series' (The Super Mario Super Show, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) were all consistent with its cast and tone of the shows. Sonic's 3 cartoons (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground) were all completely different with different casts of characters, different tones and themes. In more recent years, DiC has been releasing these cartoons on DVD and have been very openly compiling episodes from Mario's shows with those of Sonic's shows. Most notable is an Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 / Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1 DVD compilation box set (released on the date of December 4, 2007). Other DVDs such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, King Koopa Katastrophe includes full episodes of Sonic Underground as special features. Another was a Sonic Underground DVD titled Dr. Robotnik's Revenge which included a Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode as a special feature. Together in Parody Marge Be Not Proud to steal a video game]] In December 1995, the hit prime time comedy The Simpsons showed Episode 3F07, "Marge Be Not Proud" which featured appearances by Sonic and Mario. There was a scene in this episode where Bart is tempted to steal a video game. In his head, Bart is visited by Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong and Sonic who all try to justify Bart stealing the game, also in the scene is Lee Carvallo, a golfer, who is trying to talk Bart out of stealing the game because it won't help his putting. ;Mario's Quote :"The store, she is so rich, she-a won't even-a know." ;Sonic's Quote :"Just take it! Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it!... Take it!" The Simpsons Game escaping the video game world with the Simpsons]] Both Sonic and Mario have appeared in The Simpsons Game in the level "Enter the Cheatrix" as background characters. However, they are poorly-drawn and somewhat unrecognizable. Towards the end of the game, the Simpsons escape the video game world with Mario, Sonic and others following them back to Springfield. When Homer Simpson asks what is for dinner, Mario jumps on the couch and shouts "I hope it's-a Spaghetti! Here we go!" Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Sonic and Mario make a small appearance together in the music video for The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (shortened as Ultimate Showdown) by Lemonic Demonic (better known as Lemon Demon), in which they are engaged in a slap fight with one another. This a clear reference to the rivalry between Sonic and Mario in the 1990s. Trivia *Yuji Naka admitted that he loves Super Mario Bros. and running through the game as fast as he could inspired him to create Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sumo Digital considered making Mario a guest star in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing exclusively on the Wii version. But SEGA rejected the idea, not wanting to cross contaminate with the Mario & Sonic Series. *Despite a life-size poster measuring at 5'1", crossover artwork shows Sonic (who stands at 3'3") to be at least two or three inches taller. Quotes *''Mario!'' - When you select him in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic/Winter/London 2012 Games. *''Yes! I'm the winner!'' - After winning a round. *''Oh no! I lost!'' - After losing a round. *''Oh, Mario get you next time!'' - When Mario is in 2nd/3rd place. *''Wahoo! I'm the winner!'' - When Mario is in 1st place. Gallery External links *Mario Wiki References Category:Mario characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Humans Category:Olympic Athletes